Journey Of A Siblings' Love
by IncestfulBeautifulHeartful
Summary: Maximum stares at her little brother.He wanted her to what?It was like he was asking her to be his mother.Max and her three year old brother lost everything they had in a car crash-their mother. Now Max must adjust to being a mother to her little brother and not only that, but a lover, friend and sister as well.Join her as Max and Fang embark on a journey of incestuous love.Incest
1. Chapter 1

**Journey Of A Siblings' Love**

_Summary: Maximum Ride stares at her little brother. He wanted her to what? It was like he was asking her to be his mother. Max and her three year old brother lost everything they had in a car crash-their mother. Now Max must adjust to being a mother to her little brother and not only that, but a lover, friend and sister as well. Join her as Max and Fang embark on a journey of incestuous love and friendship. Incest._

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone who dares read this. This has incest in it and if you don't like it, please don't read. Now, if you are to proceed, enjoy. Just be aware that I have this story on another web site and if by mistake I write "Adam" then I mean "Fang" and if I write "Abby" I mean "Max." I just wanted you to be aware of that.**

**IncestfulBeautifulHeartful**

"Fang, I'm not mommy. I can't breastfeed you, sweetie," I said as I stared at my little brother, three year old Fang, as he touched my breast again.

My name is Maximum "Max" Ride and four weeks ago, Fang and I lost our only relative-our mother. She used to baby Fang to no end as I was already a legal adult. I'm eighteen and now I am stuck caring for my little brother as we have no other relatives. We live on a farm house in the middle of nowhere and I'm not what you call "social," so I have pretty much no real friends. I planned on taking a year or so and then go to college, but now with Fang I'm really considering on taking online classes as my mother left us a fortune that could last forever.

"Wha' breastfud?" Fang asked innocently.

I laughed quietly at his mispronunciation.

"Breastfeeding is what Mom did with you. She gave you milk through her breast."

He clutched my breast harder.

We were now on the kitchen. Fang was sitting on the counter after dinner and I was in front of him. He had refused to eat dinner and I was trying to convince him to eat.

"Pease, Maxi," Fang pleaded.

I sighed. Fang was the only person I had left and I would do anything to please him.

"There's no milk there," I said as my last resort.

"I don't care. I want to eat it anyways."

I laughed again, but gave in.

"Fine," I said.

He smiled widely and I kissed his cheek, unbuttoning my plaid shirt, putting my bra up.

Fang immediately suckled my breast greedily, which made me want to lean back and moan. I had never been touched there by a man, but I knew that it was making me so horny that my panties were getting wet.

Fang stopped and looked up at me. I wanted to shove his little face back into my breast. I wanted to feel his mouth suck me off and take away the lust in me, give me pleasure, but I held on tight to the counter, not wanting to do anything stupid.

"Take clothes off," Fang aid and tugged at my shirt.

I took off my clothes quickly, taking off everything in my path, including my pants.

I picked up Fang and brought him to the living room. I turned on the T.V. and laid down on the couch with Fang on top of me. He continued his task of sucking my nipples, making me wanna do things to him I had never ever thought of doing to him. He was so young and innocent, yet I was a horny teenage girl who'd never gotten as much pleasure as she would have liked to.

I distracted myself with the T.V. and my phone, but even when I was sure I wasn't going to use him for my own personal pleasures, he still makes my panties-the only thing I have on-wet.

As I noticed that Fang s head was now between my breasts and that he was already asleep, I thought about our mother. Is this what she used to do to get Fang into bed? Would I be a good replacement, or would I crash and fall?

I knew nothing about our future or being a mother, but I really hoped that we would be okay.

**IncestfulBeautifulHeartful**

**If incest grosses you out, get out. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Journey Of A Siblings' Love**

_I distracted myself with the T.V. and my phone, but even when I was sure I wasn't going to use him for my own personal pleasures, he still makes my panties-the only thing I have on-wet._

_As I noticed that Fang's head was now between my breasts and that he was already asleep, I thought about our mother. Is this what she used to do to get Fang into bed? Would I be a good replacement, or would I crash and fall?_

_I knew nothing about our future or being a mother, but I really hoped that we would be okay._

**IncestfulBeautifulHeartful**

I woke up to an _amazing _feeling. Warm, wet lips were nipping, licking and sucking on my left breast. I smiled sleepily without opening my eyes and pictured my sweetFang. I opened my eyes slowly to see my sweet brother suckling my breast hungrily. I noticed that the light drifted in through the blinds. I glanced at the clock-it was only five. I shook my head and caressed his now pajama-less back. He must have gotten hot and taken off his pajamas, so that left him only in his diaper, like ms with my panties.

I loved how it felt when our flesh rubbed against each other and I really did wished that I could let him keep him sucking my boobs since it made him happy, but the fact that it started really hurting, I had to do it.

I grabbed Fang by his shoulders and stopped him from continued his work.

He looked up at me confused.

"It's giving me a boo-boo since you're doing it a lot. Will you please stop? Even for a little while? I need to get it fixed up."

"Boo-boo?" he asked confused. His black hair was all over the place and he looked like the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen, even more so than all those boys who were my age and I'd liked.

"Yes, a boo-boo. My boobs hurt a lot, can you just stop for now?"

He nodded and kissed my breasts a couple times.

Fang sat up and sat down on my hips. I got up and kissed his cheek, taking him off of my lap.

"Stay here, okay?"

Fang nodded again.

I went to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I let everything settle in, feeling as guilty as hell when the fact that I wanted to screw my brother settled in. I was his older _sister _for Pete's sake, but that still didn't make the want go away. I took my panties off and started touching my pussy, massaging it. I heard the door open and I tried to cover myself, but he'd already seen it and he used to shower with Mom, and the only part of me that he hadn't already seen was my fanny, so what does it matter anyways?

I stopped touching myself and got up, washing off my hands.

"What do you want, Fang?" I asked sleepily.

He sat down on the toilet seat and just stayed quiet. I shook my head and picked him up, placing him on my lap, facing me.

"What's up, baby?"

He shook his head, saying nothing.

I made him look directly into my eyes by raising his chin up.

"Baby, it's okay, whatever's going on. You can tell me."

I kissed his cheeks, nose and everywhere in his face but his lips. Fang looked down and started fiddling with my breasts.

Then he looked up at me and kissed me back in the lips. It wasn't much of a kiss, more like a brush of the lips, but it made my heart swell and speed up. I found his gesture incredibly sweet. I kissed him back and put our foreheads together, then kissed his nose.

"I wan' do somethin'," he said.

"Then do it, baby boy, do it."

Fang got off of my lap and pushed my legs apart. I raised my eyebrow at the wall as he kneel on the floor and looked in between my legs. Fang's fingers touched my pussy lips dedicatedly. And after a few minutes of his exploring, it was too much for me to handle, so I grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Fang, that's enough for now, okay? Let's take a shower."

"Why?" he asked, whining.

"Because we're both sweaty and we both need a shower."

I picked him up and placed him on my hip. He was soooo small and perfect.

I turned the knob on the shower and got in, quickly after giving Fang a quick wash. I started washing myself through when Fang tugged at my leg.

"Yes, Fang?"

He looked up at me with wide eyes. "You wash me, I wash you."

"You want to-Oh, okay."

"Down."

I knelt down and quickly found that it was too uncomfortable and sat down on the bathtub.

He washed my body and my pussy got a shock whenever he got near it.

Then when he actually did, moans of pleasure left my mouth.

**IncestfulBeautifulHeartful **

The next weeks went by fast, then they turned into years. Fang had started calling me Mommy a while after we had our little moment in the kitchen. He was my little angel and my son everywhere we went. We became even closer when I started producing breast milk, like my mother had, and even now at seven, he still went to sleep every night with his head between my breasts every single night. I knew that what I felt for him was wrong, but I couldn't stop myself from feeling it. Once he was supposed to start school, I got him a tutor so that he wouldn't have to go all the way into the city every day like I'd had to.

He's not only my son and brother, but he is also my only friend.

After that day, we started walking around the house naked. I loved it. I felt so free and I loved the way Adam loved my body, especially my breasts. He was obsessed with them, but he also knew his boundaries. My little boy always surprised me and I loved him unconditionally, giving him most anything except sex. Pretty much everything was going fine-until Fang's father turned up wanting to play daddy.

**IncestfulBeautifulHeartful**

**_mak28 (anonymous): _**Haha yeah : ). Thank you for reviewing.

**_Bloody'Candy'Addict: _**Thank you, but as you see in this chapter he's already that age, so I hope that makes it better.

**_noodleloverxDDD: _**I know she seems like a pedophile, but remember, she is in the middle of nowhere with nobody else but her brother. In this chapter we see some remorse, so yeah.

**_Ripped and Tattered: _**Thank you so much for being my first reviewer, which I really appreciate and I hope that you will still read this even if they aren't the same age.


	3. Chapter 3

**Journey Of A Siblings' Love**

The next weeks went by fast, then they turned into years. Fang had started calling me Mommy a while after we had our little moment in the kitchen. He was my little angel and my son everywhere we went. We became even closer when I started producing breast milk, like my mother had, and even now at seven, he still went to sleep every night with his head between my breasts every single night. I knew that what I felt for him was wrong, but I couldn't stop myself from feeling it. Once he was supposed to start school, I got him a tutor so that he wouldn't have to go all the way into the city every day like I'd had to.

He's not only my son and brother, but he is also my only friend.

After that day, we started walking around the house naked. I loved it. I felt so free and I loved the way Fang loved my body, especially my breasts. He was obsessed with them, bu he also knew his boundaries. My little boy always surprised me and I loved him unconditionally, giving him most anything except sex. Pretty much everything was going fine-until Fang 's father turned up wanting to play daddy.

**IncestfulBeautifulHeartful**

Days went by and he kept insisting. Gosh, was he insistent. One day, a month after he had first shown up, I had had enough and decided to put a stop to it. So, I made him a deal. I gave him my virginity and he left me and Fang alone. Well, that's more or less what my plan was.

I thought that it wouldn't work out, but it did. As time passed, I kept noticing my urge to throw up, then the actual thowing up and the dizziness. I knew what all this was-I had missed my period-yet I didn't want to admit that I was pregnant with Fang's half-brother or half-sister. Though I was willing to do anything for my baby, loosing my virginity to somebody who had been so rough had been a tragic experience that I relieved every night. It had been practically rape if you look into it, but for Fang I'd do anything. I just hoped that nothing bad happened to me before he turned eighteen, because if it did happen, he would end up with his father and that was something I didn't want.

A couple months went by, and after taking a couple of pregnancy store tests, I decided to go to a doctor. He comfirmed my pregnancy, and before I knew it, I was four months along and my baby bump was pretty evident. I decided that I was going to keep my baby and it was another reason for me to live, other than Fang, my art, and writing (the latter two I made my money off of).

Something I hadn't thought of was telling Fang, but now...well, he was Fang, and gosh was he smart-in time to come, sooner rather than later, he would figure it out on his own anyway.

**IncestfulBeautifulHeartful**

"Fang, sweetie, I have to tell you something," I said as he played in his room with his toys.

"Yeah, Mommy? What is it?" he replied in his sweet little voice.

My hands shook as I picked him up and kissed his head. I turned off the light and walked over to the living room, where I sat down on our blue couch, with Fang on my lap, after I took off my robe, leaving me in my lacy underwear.

"Mommy Maxi, what do you wanna talk to me about?" Fang asked innocently.

"Well, you know I love you a lot right? And that you're my life. I love and breathe for giving you love, honey, I love you so freaking much and I want you to know that. "

He nodded and said," I love you too, Mommy."

I smiled widely and caught his little lips in mine with a kiss. He kissed me back eagerly, which made me become more excited and suck on his lower lip. When I noticed we were getting too far, I broke us apart and took a big breath. I smiled widely at Fang and kissed the side of his head. I love this boy so fucking much it wasn't even funny.

Fang laid his head on my chest and kissed the top of my breast.

"Fang?"

"Yes, Mommy?"

"I'm going to have a baby, baby boy. And right now it's in Mommy's stomach, but you'll get meet him or her in five or so months. I want you to know that I'll still love you after our baby comes home. You're my baby and you always will be, but you're going to have to share me with the new baby and I don't want you to be upset about that okay?"

He nodded.

"There's a baby in your stomach? How is it going to get out?" he asked curiously.

"Well, it's going to come our of my fanny hole, Fang."

"Can I see? I wanna see the baby!"

"Baby, you can't see the baby right now-"

"I wanna see the baby!" he demanded, raising his voice.

"Don't you give me attitude, Fang," I said in a strict voice. "You won't be able to see the baby, but if you want to try anyways, ask _nicely_."

"Okay, Mommy. I'm sorry. Can I see the baby?"

"Yeah, you can, baby," I said.

He climbed down from my lap and pulled down my panties, looking closely at my pussy, his eyes squinted.

"Thank you, Mommy," Fang said and kissed my pussy lips, making shivers travel up my spine, then he started talking to the baby inside me...I don't think that giving up my virginity to do. It sure as hell helped me keep my baby boy and have my new baby conceived. At that moment I was absolutely sure that I would love it no matter what. A baby was a baby, and if it made Fang happy and love surge through me directed towards it, then I was so damn happy the motherfucker broke my hymen.

**IncestfulBeautifulHeartful**

I woke up one morning to one of the best feelings in the world. The feeling of somebody loving you physically. I opened my eyes though I didn't want to and propped myself up on my elbows to see Adam sucking and licking my sex. It was a little hard to see over my five month bump, but when I did, I didn't regret it though I should have.

Fang's ass was up in the air and he was bent over. His hands were cupping my pussy and he was sucking my clit like there was no tomorrow, like I was a bottle of water in a dry, dry desert.

I moaned, throwing my head back into the pillow. This went on for quite a while, until I though that I would never again have my pussy be wet with lust, though I was completely sure that I would be, with my Fang around.

I sat up and pulled Fang off of me, his eyes wide and looking scared.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay. I know I've told you not to do that, but I really enjoyed it, okay?" I pulled him on top of me and laid back, his head on top of my breast. After a while, I pulled his head back and kissed his pink lips passionately, which he returned, then I flipped him over, kissing his neck, chest and I continued all the way down to his penis, which I kissed lovingly and lightly, then made my way back up to his face.

Fang made a sign to me to stop, and then he put his mouth on my nipple, sucking hungrily on my nipple, giving my body all the love I needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Journey Of A Siblings' Love**

**NOTE: I never meant for this fanfic to be in the T-rating section, so I will move it to the M-rating section.**

_I woke up one morning to one of the best feelings in the world. The feeling of somebody loving you physically. I opened my eyes though I didn't want to and propped myself up on my elbows to see Fang sucking and licking my sex. It was a little hard to see over my five month bump, but when I did, I didn't regret it though I should have._

_Fang's ass was up in the air and he was bent over. His hands were cupping my pussy and he was sucking my clit like there was no tomorrow, like I was a bottle of water in a dry, dry desert._

_I moaned, throwing my head back into the pillow. This went on for quite a while, until I though that I would never again have my pussy be wet with lust, though I was completely sure that I would be, with my Adam around._

_I sat up and pulled Fang off of me, his eyes wide and looking scared._

_"It's okay, baby, it's okay. I know I've told you not to do that, but I really enjoyed it, okay?" I pulled him on top of me and laid back, his head on top of my breast. After a while, I pulled his head back and kissed his pink lips passionately, which he returned, then I flipped him over, kissing his neck, chest and I continued all the way down to his penis, which I kissed lovingly and lightly, then made my way back up to his face._

_Fang made a sign to me to stop, and then he put his mouth on my nipple, sucking hungrily on my nipple, giving my body all the love I needed._

**IncestfulBeautifulHeartful**

After Fang's and I's love section, we headed into the city for my sonogram, where I would find out the gender of our baby.

After we were done with that, we spent one of our rare days out as a family. I took Fang to the park, grocery shopping and to the theater to watch a movie.

During that time, I had a lot of time to think and thought about our mother. Without her in my life, a part of me felt empty. Sure, we had had our fights, but I seriously felt lonely and sometimes unloved and uncared for.

Fang made sure to remind me often enough that he needed me and loved me, but I needed another kind of love. I needed somebody else to take care of _me_, instead of having it be the other way around.

A couple times I have gone to my mother's gravestone and brought her flowers. I tried to talk to her, but I have never been able to say more than "I love you and I miss you" because of the guilt I feel inside. I should have been able to take care of her baby boy like a sister should take care of her little brother, not like I have done over the last couple years.

I'd never really meant to love Fang the way I did and to have this sexual attraction towards him as well, but I couldn't help but do so and care about him the way I should about a man my age.

For heck's sake, I was twenty-two. I should be out partying, but no, I was a stay-at-home mom for my little brother.

XxX

I laid down in my hotel bed after taking a shower. Fang was in the bathroom sitting in the bath while the water cooled down.

I unraveled my towel and left it where it was under me, then closed my eyes, tired out from the day's events. I rubbed my belly with my hand and felt the baby kick my hand for the first time. I smiled widely and put a hand on the bottom of my stomach, then the other one on the top of it.

I closed my eyes and heard the bathroom door open.

"Mommy!" Fang yelled and jumped on the bed.

"What is it, baby?" I asked tiredly. "I'm tired."

"My eyes h-hurt, Mommy," he whimpered quietly. "Please make it go 'way. Make it go 'way, Mommy!"

I opened my eyes and almost heard my heart break. Fang's eyes were red and he was almost crying.

"Oh my goodness!" I said and picked him up, off the bed, running to the bathroom. I washed his eyes out with water and a couple seconds later heard him giggling.

"What are you laughing about, Fang?" I asked, looking at him down him curiously.

"Something tickled me," Fang said and giggled again.

"Oh. I think that's the baby moving."

"The baby moves?"

"Yeah, of course the baby moves," I said and smiled down at him. "Come on, let's go back to bed and I can show you and tell you all about it."

He got off the counter and stretched out his arms for me to pick him up.

"Baby boy, you're _way _too big and heavy for me to pick you up. If I do, it could also hurt me and the baby. Do you want that?"

He shook his head.

"Okay, then let's go."

He took my hand and dragged me behind him.

"Let's go to sleep," I said.

"Okay, but I wanna watch cartoons before bed, 'kay?"

I nodded and got back on the bed. He turned on the TV and cuddled into my side. A couple minutes later, he latched on to my left nipple and fell asleep a while after, on top of me, like he always did.

Through the night Fang's little hands landed on my pussy more than twice and my lust intensified throughout the night. I was sick of being wet and having my pussy get tighter and tighter whenever he touched me in a certain way or did something, yet not being able to make him mine in all the humanly ways possible. He wasn't ready for that. He was only seven. Fang only felt a motherly love towards me and I took advantage of it. Really, it was my fault that I was going through this, and that was fine with me.

**IncestfulBeautifulHeartful**

I woke up once again to Adam's mouth on my sex. I think all that suckling on my breasts had really paid off because he was wonderful at oral sex. Of course I had no one else to compare him to, but he was great at it nonetheless.

This time around I had to pull him off before I started feeling high from all his shows of love.

"Fang, sweetie, I know I let you off with it yesterday, but you can't do this. This is something older people do. You're my baby. You can't keep doing this."

"But you said you liked it," he said with a crestfallen expression.

"Sweetie, there are some things that you like doing, but you shouldn't do till you're older. This is one of those things."

"But I like doing it."

"I know you do, but we can't do it. It's not right. You'll understand when you're older, sweetheart."

He frowned, mad at me, and turned on the TV.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. He was such a momma's boy.

**IncestfulBeautifulHeartful**

The following months of my pregnancy dragged by sometimes, then sometimes went by quicker.

I hated feeling so weak. My back hurt all the time as well as my feet and every other part of my body. I couldn't work as well as before, so I stopped doing most of my work. Though I still wrote for my most recent stories when I wasn't in a mood or busy.

I couldn't spend as much time playing and jumping with my son, which made both of us sad because we had to settle for cuddling, kissing and doing other stuff that wasn't as fun or active as our play dates. I missed those. Since I was practically bed-ridden, I couldn't strain myself too much.

Since I wasn't able to do much, I hired a maid to take care of the cleaning around the house and helping take care of my baby boy as well as myself. It wasn't like there was a McDonald's I could just swing by or like I could be out of bed for more than a little while.

When Fang found out, he was upset that we couldn't kiss on the mouth and that we couldn't go around the house naked anymore (at least not while the maid was around), but he understood and did a good job handling it. I explained to him why, but he wasn't ready to face the reality of it and the world. Not yet.

I was aware that _eventually_ he would have to go to school and that I'd eventually have to let him go, but I just didn't think he would be able to keep our secret and adjust quickly from such a loving environment to a more...not so loving one.

**IncestfulBeautifulHeartful**

I woke up in the middle of the night when I felt a sharp, painful feeling toward my lower region. The pain went away, but only to return a while later.

After that I was pretty much aware of what was about to happen.

I quickly pulled some clothes on and a bath robe, then made sure that Adam wasn't naked under the covers.

I called up my midwife and maid to come help me, then went to the living room and waited for them to arrive.

**IncestfulBeautifulHeartful**

**So, any comments? Suggestions?**


End file.
